duropediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tagebuch von Patrick Star
*21.12. Hallo Leute! Mein Name ist ähhhh...................zzz *schnarch* *schnarch*..... HÖÖÖ WAS mit wem hab ich gesprochen? Achso ja HAHAHA mit den Tagebuch. Ich hatte heute einen wirklich aufgeregten Tag. Als ich heut morgen mit meinem bestesten Freund Spongebob gespielt habe, pasierte was wunderbartolles. er hatte seifenblasen dabei und äääh hat da rein gepustet da kamen ganz viele lustige figuren raus. ich habe unterricht bei ihn genommen und ein bisschen geübt. schade das taddäus nicht dabei war er ist immer so gut gelaunt er hätte bestimmt spass gehaben. doch das witzigste kam danach wo spongebob eine tolle griaffe geblasen hat. ich war supertollglücklich und habe laut gelacht. thumb|290px|left Am nachmittag wurde mein tag aber doof. sandy dieser doofe affe hat gesagt landbewohner sind die besten. aber ich weiss nich warum. meeeresbewohner sind viel toller wir können doch alles wir können im wasser atemen und...essen und... ääääähm wir sint nicht so dick. aber dan haben wir sändy richtig toll fertig gemacht die rote krabbe hat einen coolen spruch gesagt HEHEHE thumb|300px|left an diesem nachmittag waren wir das erste mal am land und ich fand das super toll aber die bewohner sehen hässlich aus und sind unfreundlich also so wie ääääh spongebob. am abend mussten ich und spongebob uns von den harten tag erholen und ick guckte fernsehen HAHAHA und da war eine kokusnuss HAHAHAHA spongebob hatte noch ein paar dinge ähm im haus zu tun oder... so thumb|300px|left die nacht verlief sehr ruhig und ich hab sehr ruhig und normal geschlafen thumb|300px|left 22.12. hallo lieber tagebuch! Mein tag heute war leider ganz doof. ich hab mich sehr viel mit mein bestesten freund spongebob gestreitet. dabei fing es sehr gut an. Spongebob hatte eine wambomässige idee. er sagt ich soll mit in den spanischkurs Fahrschule kommen. aber ich war am anfang sehr nervös als mich alle anstarten. und dann stell die dicke blöde kuh mir auch noch so ne doofe frage "wie mein name ist" aber auch meine intelligenz kennt grenzen!! -.- ich will eiscreme thumb|300px|left ich und spongebob hatten dann einen streit weil er wegen mir nachsitzen muste und wir haben uns geprügelt. hmm was danach passiert ist weis ich nicht mehr ääääh *sabber* irgendwas mit nem Ei....ACH JA ich hab mir ein spiegelei gebraten. im nachmittag is viel passiert spongebob hate die idee schokolade zu verkaufen und ich glaub ich hab das richtig gut gemacht! thumb|300px|left später erfuhr er dann von meine geheimschachtel du weisst schon tagebuch, das mit dem foto. ich hab ihn gesagt das es mir sehr geheim und wichtig ist aber er wollte die schachtel trotzdem haben. das hat mich sehr wütend gemacht. ich hab doch eh immer rechd thumb|300px|left *23.12. der tag begann schrecklichmässig für mich. ich sah das spongebob schon ganz ganz viele pokal gewonnen hat aber ich noch nie einen :( ich wollte gerne monkeyman besiegen und einen pokal gewinnen aber spongebob meinte ich solll erstmal in der krossen krabbe arbeiten, aber das hat nicht so gut geklappt. .... *rülps* thumb|300px|left seit dem versuch ich spongebob alles nachzumachen um einen preis zu gewinnen ich glaub das klappt. als ich später auf dem weg zum Superweicheischuppen Jr. war sah ich einen zaubermässigen wunschbrunnen. ich habe geld dareingeworfen und wir gewünscht das spongebob da ist und dann war er da aber thaddäus war da auch. er hat mich genervt das war doof aber ich hab rausgefindet das er angst vor klaus hat hat dann hab ich ihn fertig gemacht hahahahaha luftkopf hahahaha thumb|300px|left *24.12 heute hat spongebob mir was über ein ganz tolles fest erzählt da gibts einen mann der schenkt alles was man will. fast so wie ein flaschengeist. *.* dann wollte ich einen wunschzettel schreiben aber das blatt ging immer irgendwie kaputt ich begreifs nicht. thumb|300px|left es war eine wunderschönige nacht. wir haben gesingt und auf den weinnachtsmann gewartet aber dann kam er irgendwie nicht... *25.12. aber zum glück kamm er doch noch er hatte sich nur verspetet juhu er hat mir sogar was geschenkt! Eine Armbanduhr! Abends gab es einen abend in der krossen krabbe wo man tolle sachen vorführen konnte! ich sass mit meinen Eltern an einen tisch oder ääääh achso ääähm... velleicht waren es auch spongebobs eltern. und dann war da dieser tintenfish er war so witzig ich hab sehr viel gelacht. thumb|300px|left Kategorie:Spongebob & Co